


The Real Deal

by ani_bester



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony confronts Steve about something</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Deal

It was midmorning, and Steve had settled into his favorite kitchen chair to read the paper and have some orange juice. Even after several months of adjusting, the availability of the juice still amazed him. He liked to indulge in it whenever this crazy new era gave him the chance to slow down and kick back. 

He’d just finished skimming the headlines for the stories that looked the most interesting when the whirlwind known as Tony Stark entered the room. Without even a pause, he made a bee line for Steve’s area of retreat. 

Steve’s mouth twitched, and he fought the urge to laugh. He didn’t think he could hold a straight face for long, but that didn’t mean he wanted to give the game up as soon as Tony entered the room. 

“Steve, a word.” Tony hovered over him, looking down. 

“Yes?” Steve looked up from his paper. Smiling at his friend, Steve folded the paper and tucked it away.

"What brings you by, Mr. Stark?” It amused him to use the more formal address because Tony gave him a look of exasperation every time he did.

"Jarvis had a problem in the kitchen this morning, Mr. Rogers," Tony responded. “It’s most interesting.” Tony produced a plate of eggs and held it up for Steve’s inspection. 

"I asked Jarvis to make omelets and to Jarvis’s surprise, every egg had been hardboiled.” Tony raised one eyebrow. “How do you think that happened?"

Steve knew his lips were twitching with the effort not to laugh but still he tried to keep his expression somber. "I have no idea, perhaps it's the beginning of some villainous plot."

"A plot that also involves oil in the shampoo bottles and honey on the banister?"

"Clearly the work of an evil genius," Steve responded.

Tony shook his head. “This evil genius may want to apologize to Rick because Jan is convinced it’s all is doing.”

Steve felt a pang of guilt.“Ah well, I’m sure he’s not so evil as to not clear things up. . . .in a bit.”

Tony gave Steve a look of mild amusement then began to chuckle. “I thought that might be the case. Well then, my work here is done.” With a flourish Tony turned around, but then made a complete 360 turn and face Steve once more. “Oh wait, one more thing, the evil genius also owes Jarvis eggs. Now my work here is done.”

“Tony,” Steve called, as Tony neared the door to the room. “How did you know it was me?”

Tony turned round around and folded his arms. “Because of my vast intellect of course.”

Steve coughed and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Because Jan and Hank wouldn’t prank themselves, I knew I didn’t do it, Iron Man would never prank me, and Thor isn’t around. That left you and Rick, and the pranks had a certain old fashioned flair to them, Mr. Rogers.”

“Also, Mr. Rogers,” Toy continued and it became clearer that he was struggling not to laugh, “I am not fooled by your illustrious war record nor the era you were born. You are still only 24 years old and not I’ve always suspected- the innocent prude history insinuates.” Tony grinned wider, gloating at having been right. Then he turned and waved as he left the room. 

“By the way,” he called out. “nanites are going to disassemble your record player for a good twenty four hours. Just a heads up. Google nanites if you need to.”

Steve laughed out loud as Tony turned and left.


End file.
